À la conquête de l'Etoile du chien
by Saulepleureur0
Summary: Quelques mois après la guerre du monde sorcier et du monde moldu, Hermione Granger décide de s'accorder une fin différente. De retrouver pleinement la sérénité et l'innocence qu'elle avait perdue.
1. Chapter 1

**Sombre.** Telle était la situation de tout, au commencement de cette histoire. Il était sept heures du matin. Allongée sur le lit à baldaquins bleu à dorures, Hermione gigotait, en proie à un cauchemars dont elle était coutumière. Son visage et son corps entier étaient humides de sueurs et de larmes que ses rêves maléfiques lui faisaient ressentir sur sa peau affaiblie.

Cela faisait quelques mois que la guerre était finie. Harry Potter avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir qui ait régné sur le monde sorcier. Mais beaucoup de morts et de victimes de l'acharnement du Seigneur des Ténèbres en avaient payé le prix.

Les Weasley étaient en particulier désœuvrés, amputés d'un membre de leur famille si cher. Fred avait trouvé la mort. Quitté son frère jumeau, Georges, ainsi laissé à l'abandon. Qui aurait pu pensé que leurs blagues et leurs farces se retrouveraient ainsi aux oubliettes ? Qui aurait pu pensé que leurs rires auraient une fin ? Même Ron, cru longtemps irrécupérables face aux aphres des sentimentalités du cœur et de la famille, souffrait lui même de la disparition de Fred, qui pourtant lui vouaient les plus infâmes moqueries et taquineries.

Le Ministère était peu rétabli, les chamboulements des derniers mois, les décès, les postes manquants avaient étés des difficultés de plus pour rétablir l'ordre dans le monde sorcier.

Seul Harry, qui pourtant était bien placé pour savoir combien il était difficile de perdre un ami, un parent, un proche, était soulagé. Plus jamais il n'aurait à entendre Voldemort dans sa tête, plus jamais il n'aurait à être impliqué dans les sombres affaires du mage noir déchu. Il n'aurait plus jamais rien à voir avec le serpent qui avait hanté ses dix sept ans. Il pourrait maintenant connaître les bonheurs et les moments de calme d'un jeune homme de son âge.

Et Ginny, la femme qu'il aimait, l'aiderait dans cette voie.

Hermione était tombée. Son poignet, encore orné de l'inscription que lui avait offerte Bellatrix Lestrange lors de sa séance de torture au Manoir Malefoy lui brûlait l'âme. C'était comme la cicatrice d'Harry, une connexion aux souvenirs douloureux de sa lutte contre la Montée du Mal. Et le rêve de cette torture de son passé lui faisait revivre infiniment cette douleur physique et morale incessante.

La jeune sorcière avait voulu garder ce maléfice, afin de se rappeler que malgré la gravure insultante de son bras qui lui rappelait les injures des cruels «Sangs-Purs» de Serpentard, elle restait fièrement la Née-Moldue la plus intelligente, et la plus puissante de sa génération à Poudlard. «Sang-deBourbe», lui criait son poignet. Et Hermione se réveilla.

Il était maintenant huit heures moins vingt. Elle était encore épuisée de la nuit qu'elle avait passé.

Elle était au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Son corps endolori lui intimait l'ordre de se lever., et c'est avec peine qu'elle s'exécuta. Il faisait chaud, durant cet été. Le soleil vibrait sur les carreaux mal entretenus de la chambre d'Hermione, anciennement celle de Walburga et Orion Black. Tout en revêtant une robe de chambre en soie noire que lui avait offert Molly, elle marcha jusque dans la salle de bains et s'attela à se débarbouiller le visage.

La porte fut frappée de trois coups faibles. C'était Kreattur, qui rentra avec le petit déjeuner. Il s'était finalement fait convaincre par Hermione, intarissable plaideuse des droits des Elfes de Maison.

\- Votre petit-déjeuner, Miss Granger, _dit-il tout en posant le plateau sur le lit._

\- Je te remercie, Kreattur, _s'exclama Hermione de la salle de bains,_ c'est gentil à toi !

\- Les amis de Mr. Potter sont mes hôtes, _commenta_ _t-il platement._

Puis il partit sans un bruit. Après son départ, Hermione s'empara d'un toast, et tout en s'emparant d'un livre posée sur sa table de chevet, commença à grignoter les préparations culinaires de Kreattur. Le titre de l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était _**«Grandes noirceurs de la Magie»**_. Un des nombreux livres lus en une semaine par Hermione dans un espoir qu'elle ne perdait pas de vue.

Car depuis quelques semaines, elle faisait des recherches sur afin de se renseigner sur les possibilités et les risques d'un prochain voyage. Un voyage qui ne lui ferait découvrir ni des paysages différents, ni des personnes inconnues. Oui. Hermione avait décidé de voyager dans le temps. Dans le passé.

Mais pourquoi ?...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione venait de trouver des informations intéressantes. De son autre main, elle caressait un objet confié par le professeur McGonagall, qui lui vouait une confiance aveugle.

 **Le Retourneur de Temps.** Comme elle se levait, elle regardait le petit sac auquel elle avait jeté un sort d'agrandissement durant la guerre. Elle prit le petit sac, et y inséra le livre qui l'avait intéressée, une bourse de _Gallions_ , des potions diverses qu'elle avait eu le temps de confectionner en cas de besoins urgents.

Elle regardait tristement l'album photo offert par Ginny lors de son anniversaire. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Puis se décida à prendre deux photos. Une photo ancienne de l'Ordre du Phoenix, comportant tous les membres de l'Ordre dont James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. Elle les sauverait tous. Particulièrement un.

Puis elle mis la deuxième photographie dans son sac, où Ginny, Ron, Harry et elle souriaient tous d'un air joyeux et serein.

Elle se remémorait la discution qu'elle avait eu avec son meilleur ami il y a deux jours, « _L'Elu-Qui-Avait-Vaincu_ » comme tous s'accordaient à l'appeler.

\- Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas ? _Le questionna-t-elle en le regardant avec compassion._

 _Harry la regardait, surpris, dans le silence du salon du Square Grimmaurd, qui les regardait, installés sur les divans._

 _-_ **C'est exact. J'ai perdu le semblant de famille qui me restait, mon parrain, et l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Je dois m'occuper de Teddy. Ce n'est pas une lourde charge, non, il est absolument adorable et je l'adore,** _confessa-t-il honteux,_ **mais je ne sais déjà pas m'occuper de moi-même, alors m'occuper d'un bébé en bas-âge… Mais je dois le faire, car je sais que Rémus m'en voudrait de ne pas m'occuper de son enfant. En devenant son parrain, je l'ai promis.**

\- Tu es un bon parrain, Harry. Tu peux être certain. Et tu as peut-être perdu encore des personnes chers à tes yeux, mais nous sommes toujours là, Ron, moi, les Weasley, nous seront toujours là.

 _Sa main était posée sur celle d'Harry, et elle le regardait dans les yeux, le regard plein d'affection._

Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi, Harry, promets-moi d'être heureux, avec Ginny. Je t'aime, Harry, comme un frère.

Son «frère» la regardait maintenant avec un regard suspicieux, et mêlé d'amour fraternel.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué Hermione… ? On avait dit que c'était moi qui devait chercher les ennuis, et toi qui devait me sauver, pas le contraire,** _plaisanta-t-il, les yeux rieurs, mais embarassés._

\- Rien, Harry, je tenais à te le dire, c'est tout _, le rassura-t-elle, fatiguée._

C'était la dernière discution qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec Ron, face à face, il n'était plus lucide, il était dévasté par la guerre et le fait qu'Hermione lui ai dit qu'elle ne l'aimait que comme un frère l'avait plus blessé qu'elle ne le pensait. Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle finit de préparer ses affaires, insérant dans le vaste bazar qui était son petit sac, les vêtements, les affaires de toilette, les différents ouvrages dont elle aurait besoin. Elle regardait la chambre en ordre, où elle avait passé un mois. Elle prit dans ses mains féminines, le collier qui jouait sa vie.

Tic-tic-tic-tic… Et l'aventure commença.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai été généreuse aujourd'hui car c'est le troisième chapitre que je publie en une journée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci une fois de plus pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture:)

 **Douloureuse sensation qu'était ce matin le réveil d'Hermione**. Elle se sentit transportée par des bras forts. Elle sentait une odeur qu'elle avait déjà sentie lors de sa dernière réalisation de la potion d'Amortentia, il y a un mois. Odeur de parfum boisé, et d'herbe fraîche coupée. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentit posée sur un lit sans aucun doute, car elle sentait les draps propres et frais sur lesquelles on l'avait installée.

Ses yeux à présents mi-clos voyait des cheveux mi-longs, des yeux gris magnifiques qui l'observaient. Elle se rendormit.

\- Mademoiselle, m'entendez-vous ? _Interrogea une voix féminine chaleureuse et familière pendant que la victime ouvrait les yeux, en proie à un mal de tête affreux._ Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, l'école de magie d'Angleterre. Un élève vous a amenée ici, vous avez du tomber de votre balai car vous êtes atterrie la tête la première près du Saule Cogneur. Vous avez quelques hématomes mais tout va bien. Je suis votre infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, _rassura-t-elle._

La jeune fille était à présent éveillée. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle était à Poudlard.

-Puis-je vous demander la date d'aujourd'hui, s'il-vous-plaît, Madame , _bredouilla la jeune femme inquiète et la voie pâteuse._

\- Nous sommes le **30 août** **1977**. Il est midi _, précisait la vieille femme,_ vous êtes là depuis deux jours…

Je suis donc arrivée au début de la septième année des Maraudeurs, réfléchissait la lionne.

\- Vous avez sans doute besoin de prendre un bain et de vous habiller. Vous aviez ce petit sac à votre épaule pendant votre accident, _dit l'infirmière en lui tendant le sac_ _en perles._ Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'établissement, vous attends dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est _**Fizwizbiz**_ , indiqua Pomffesh en lui montrant la salle de bains de l'infirmerie.

Hermione connaissait par cœur ces lieux, mais afin de ne pas surprendre l'infirmière, elle devait faire semblant d'être nouvelle dans l'établissement et ne n'avoir jamais connus cette école si chère à son cœur. Ça la blessait profondément de savoir qu'à son époque, Poudlard était en ruines, encore en reconstruction depuis la guerre.

Elle se déshabilla de l'uniforme de soins dont Pomfresh l'avait affublée pour la soignée, et se rendit dans le bain où elle profita de ses derniers instants de paix. Puis, elle s'affaira à se sécher. À sa grande surprise, Madame Pomfresh lui avait laissé un uniforme de l'école, sans la cravate et les accessoires aux couleurs d'une des Maisons de Poudlard. Évidemment, il valait mieux qu'elle soit attribuée à une maison devant l'École entière, afin de réduire les soupçons envers elle.

La jeune femme s'habilla donc de l'uniforme prescrit, mais remonta légèrement la jupe qu'elle trouvait par trop longue et bigote pour son âge. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et vit ses traits et ses cheveux en bataille. Il ne valait mieux pas faire peur au vieil homme qu'elle allait rencontrer, avec ce visage cerné et monstrueux qu'elle abordait, sous peine de passer pour la responsable de l'arrêt cardiaque du bon directeur de Poudlard qui avait encore tant de choses extraordinaires à réaliser. Miss Granger se mit à sourire, pensant à la réaction qu'elle imaginait du directeur en la voyant dans cet état. Heureusement, dans son sac, elle avait gardé de nombreuses potions lissantes confectionnées par Ginny, et du maquillage que la jolie rousse lui avait achetée et offert, de force.

« _Afin de discipliner ces cheveux de lionne, Mione !_ » C'était les paroles de la dernière des Weasley qui l'avait fait sourire de nouveau. Elle se maquilla d'un peu de mascara, d'un peu de rouge à lèvres pour donner un peu de couleur à son visage blanc et fatigué, mis une dose excessive de potion lissante sur ses cheveux et les brossa. Ses cheveux étaient devenus lisses, doux et totalement brillants. Mione se sourit dans le miroir, se sentant bien plus jolie qu'elle ne l'avait été avant ces cinq dernières minutes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, remercia Pomfresh de son aide précieuse, et sortit dans le couloir.

Il fallait maintenant faire semblant de ne pas connaître Poudlard et de chercher le bureau de Dumbledore. La jolie brune fila par la droite, et vit un garçon qui marchait vers elle, qu'elle reconnut. Que faisait-t-il la veille de la rentrée dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Sans doute avait t-il passé les vacances à Poudlard.

C'était Severus Rogue. Le professeur de Potions tant redouté, qui l'avait maltraité pendant ses années scolaires à Poudlard. À sa mort, quand il avait été tué par Nagini, Harry avait fini par savoir qu'il était un espion, qu'il était finalement bon. Alors Hermione tenterait de le rendre bon. De montrer la lumière en lui. C'était un jeune homme brun, cheveux mi-longs, avec des traits réguliers. Il avait les yeux noirs, plein de savoir et de maturité. Elle voyait qu'il avait souffert auparavant.

\- Excuse-moi, je me nomme Hermione Dumbledore, et je cherche le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, pourrais-tu me l'indiquer, je te prie , _l'arrêta-t-elle._

C'était ambitieux et déplacé de s'approprier le nom d'un homme aussi puissant, et intelligent que l'était le directeur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher un nom de protection inventé, et Dumbledore saurait comprendre sa situation.

\- Eh bien, tu vas à droite, puis à gauche, et tu tomberas sur une statue de Gargouille à qui tu diras le mot de passe de son bureau, _lui indiqua le jeune homme froidement._

Hermione le regardait avec un sourire, bravant le regard glacial de l'homme à qui elle avait à faire, en se disant qu'elle finirait bien par briser sa coquille de protection.

\- Je te remercie.

En se rendant au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux faire attention à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à son bon vieux directeur.

-Fizwizbiz. Et la statue se déplaça sur une entrée avec des escaliers qu'elle emprunta.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau, ou diverses babioles faisaient un bruit effroyable.La Pensine se tenait dans un coin sombre. Plumsek, le phoenix, se tenait sur son perchoir, la salua d'un coup de tête. Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore débordait de ses confiseries préférés, des bonbons au citron.

\- Un bonbon au citron, mademoiselle ?

Elle se retourna en sursautant, et vit le vieil homme avec les cheveux moins blancs que dans son époque à elle. Il la regardait curieusement, de ses yeux accessoirisés de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il n'avait pas changé. Sa robe violette et sa barbe longue, son air rassurant. Elle lui souriait, d'un regard nostalgique. Que c'était bon de le retrouver.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je vous remercie, monsieur, lâcha la jeune femme en s'empara d'un bonbon jaune. Je suis ici pour des raisons dont je vous sais connaisseur, puisque vous savez toujours tout.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de notre époque, n'est-ce pas, miss Granger ?

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis née le 19 septembre 1979. J'ai été scolarisée à Poudlard, où je n'ai malheureusement pas pu effectuer ma septième année car le monde sorcier connaissait des temps obscures dans mon époque, _prévint t-elle en montrant la gravure sur son bras, prescrite par Bellatrix Lestrange._

Albus la regardait maintenant avec un regard grave.

\- Je sais que je ne dois pas dire ou montrer que je ne viens pas de cette époque afin de ne pas me causer d'ennuis où de changer les choses, mais je pense que selon mon opinion, il vaudrait mieux les changer. Car, nous courrons tous un grave danger. Je voudrais également vous dire que dans mon époque, je suis Née-Moldue, et que je préférerais changer de nom de famille afin de ne rien aggraver. J'ai pris la liberté et la lourde décision de prendre votre nom, Dumbledore.

\- Je vois. Il serait plus judicieux que vous soyez la descendante d'Honoria, ma tante. Elle a eu une fils, Arion Dumbledore, qui a eu un autre garçon, Aselsus, qui ne refusera sans doute pas que vous soyez sa fille adoptive, puisqu'il est décédé à ce jour. Il a eu des liaisons assez nombreuses, ce ne devrait pas être un problème. Il serait plus simple que vous soyez alors ma petite-cousine.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est un grand honneur. Si j'ai choisi de m'emparer de votre nom, c'est que je vous connais dans mon époque. Vous êtes un exemple de courage et de sagesse.

\- Je suis bien heureux de vous l'entendre dire car c'est assez rare que l'on me dise sage, plaisanta t-il.

Si je vous suis bien, vous en êtes à votre début de septième année. Il va falloir vous faire suivre la Cérémonie du Choixpeau afin de vous répartir dans votre maison correspondante, Hermione.

\- Je serais heureuse de recommencer cette cérémonie, sourit la jeune femme.

Il était 21h, et la jeune femme avait dîné à la Grande Salle avec les professeurs arrivés. Tous avaient étés étonnés de voir une parente d'Albus Dumbledore à leurs côtés. Le professeur Slughorn était le plus curieux et avide de réponses, il désirait tout savoir sur Hermione et elle avait tout de suite compris qu'elle ferait partie de son Club très fermé qu'elle le veuille ou non.

-Excusez-moi Albus, j'aimerais savoir si il y a des élèves présents dans le château en cette veille de rentrée, car je crois avoir croisé un élève, et m'être fait portée par un garçon dont je n'ai pas pu voir précisément le visage lors de mon arrivée.

\- Il y a bien quatre élèves, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, de septième année, Permati Clarck de troisième année, Ester Fraul de quatrième année, lui répondit son « cousin »

C'était difficile de ne pas entendre son coeur battre plus fort au nom du parrain d'Harry. Et si c'était celui qui l'avait transportée lors de son arrivée ? Alors, où était-t-il ? Et pourquoi n'était t-il pas avec James Potter, car Sirius lui avait dit à son époque que la famille Potter l'avait toujours accueilli lors des vacances scolaires ?

Avec Albus, elle avait décidé que lors de la Cérémonie, il dirait que la jeune fille arrivait des États-Unis, où Aselsus, son « père » lui avait fait suivre des cours par correspondance. Malheureusement, sa mort l'année dernière la laissant définitivement orpheline à ses 17 ans fut une des raisons pour lesquelles elle dut abandonner son continent natal pour venir étudier sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore, son seul parent vivant. Sa mère était inconnue. Belle invention d'Albus encore une fois que cette histoire.

Descendant à la salle d'étude, Hermione pâlit. Sirius Black se tenait sur un canapé, devant une fenêtre, admirant le feu qui s'articulait dans la cheminée devant lui. Il ne pouvait la voir de l'escalier où elle se trouvait. Dieu qu'il était beau. Un charme aristocratique qu'il avait. Il avait de splendides yeux gris. Le visage harmonieux. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés lui donnaient l'air angélique. Le connaissant, Hermione savait qu'il n'avait d'angélique que l'air, car c'était un véritable diable, surtout à cet âge. Le beau Black avait également ce qu'il n'avait plus après son passage à Azkaban : l'innocence et la sérénité sur son visage. Il portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Assez musclé, d'après ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir. Elle rosit de honte à la pensée qu'elle était en train de regarder le parrain d'Harry comme Lavande Brown, comme une prépubère avide de Sorcière Hebdo. C'était pathétique. Elle marcha jusqu'à un canapé voisin, et sortit son livre favori, lu des milliers de fois _**«**_ _ **L'Histoire de Poudlard »**_. Elle commença à dévorer les meilleurs passages selon elle. Elle se sentit observée. C'était Sirius qui la regardait. Elle se sentit embarrassée mais ne tâchait de ne pas le montrer.

De son côté, Sirius venait d'apercevoir la jeune femme qu'il avait déposée il y a deux jours à l'infirmerie. En bien meilleur état que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, près du Saule Cogneur, la tête et les bras ensanglantés. Il l'observa. Elle était jolie. Il connaissait de nombreuses filles et avait eu énormément de conquêtes depuis sa première année. Mais il devait avouer que la femme qui se trouvait devant lui avait quelque chose de différent. Elle était brune, avec des yeux marrons bordés de longs cils. Elle avait une jolie bouche pulpeuse. Quelques tâches de rousseurs animaient son visage. Elle avait l'air intelligente, vu la manière dont elle lisait l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle regardait son bouquin avec cet air avide et amoureux de la lecture. Sirius la vit refermer son livre et se lever, marcher jusqu'à l'escalier lentement. Elle était bouleversante.

Cette dernière s'était sentie très gênée face au regard insistant du jeune Black. Elle avait du faire preuve de toute sa retenue pour ne pas paraître idiote en se relevant et en marchant pour quitter la salle d'étude.

Elle se coucha dans le lit de l'infirmerie (en attendant de se voir attribuer une maison et un dortoir ou elle pourrait dormir demain), et s'endormit très vite sans penser à la journée de stress qui l'attendait demain, à la rentrée de Poudlard.

Il était à présent 18h30, et la jeune femme trépignait d'impatience et tremblait comme une feuille en même temps. Dans 30 minutes, elle allait devoir affronter les regards de la Grande Salle afin d'affronter le Choixpeau. Elle s'était préparée à l'infirmerie, avait prit grande attention à avoir une allure assez bien mise afin que personne ne la regarde négativement sur son passage. 18H50. La jeune femme se tenait devant la Grande Salle, tout le monde était rentré à l'intérieur à présent. Hermione respirait bien fort pour évacuer l'anxiété qui l'animait à présent. Le professeur McGonagall, la voyant pâle, la rassura d'un regard bienveillant. Les jeunes premières années étaient appelés un à un.

Avec Albus, elle avait décidé que lors de la Cérémonie, il dirait que la jeune fille arrivait des États-Unis, où Aselsus, son « père » lui avait fait suivre des cours par correspondance. Malheureusement, sa mort l'année dernière la laissant définitivement orpheline à ses 17 ans fut une des raisons pour lesquelles elle dut abandonner son continent natal pour venir étudier sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore, son seul parent vivant. Sa mère était inconnue. Belle invention d'Albus encore une fois que cette histoire.

\- Nous avons une septième année qui nous arrive des Etats-Unis, elle est ma petite-cousine, et après ses cours par correspondances et ses problèmes familiaux, elle a décidé de venir suivre sa dernière année à nos côtés, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement, **Hermione Dumbledor** **e,** annonça Dumbledore.

Un silence de tombe se fit dans la salle. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les regards alentours la scrutaient d'un air curieux et admirateur mêlés. Elle entendit des sifflements masculins. Elle rit nerveusement, et avança dans la salle, jusqu'à la chaise où le Choixpeau devait lui nommer sa maison.

Hermione s'assit, attendit que le Choixpeau soit posé sur sa tête. Elle voyait Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, ainsi que James Potter qui se murmuraient des messes basses et Lily qui les regardaient d'un air las.

-Hmm, Hermione Dumbledore, Je vois… Tu as du courage, une grande puissance magique en toi, de grandes qualités intellectuelles et un désir de faire tes preuves… Hmm, où vais-je pouvoir te mettre, je vois que tu as déjà été placée à Gryffondor, dans le futur, voilà qui est intéressant… Alors va pour **GRYFFONDOR !**

Abordant alors un grand sourire, sous les applaudissements des Maisons différentes, Hermione se retourna pour observer Albus, qui la regardait de son éternel sourire malicieux.

Elle partit trouver une place parmi les Gryffondor, trouvant une place à côté de Lily Evans.

\- Bonjour, je me nomme Lily Evans, je suis la préfète en chef de septième année ! Enchantée de te connaître !

\- Moi de même, je suppose que tu connais mon nom, je suis Hermione, je suis également de septième année, lui sourit-t-elle. La jeune femme devant elle était rousse, avait les yeux verts de son meilleur ami. Elle avait des tâches de rousseur nombreuses sur le visage, qui lui donnait un charme fou. C'était une jolie femme.

\- Je te présente Alice Walk, ma compagne de dortoir et fidèle amie face aux bêtises du groupe d'imbéciles de gargouilles que tu peux voir à ta droite, pas toi Rémus, dieu merci, répliqua t-elle face aux protestations du jeune blond.

Hermione sourit à Alice, et regardait les garçons en riant, face aux regards scandalisés de ces derniers.

\- Merci pour les présentations, mais il serait préférable que j'ai également leurs noms, car les appeler gargouilles à longueur de journée ne semble pas être suffisant, _plaisanta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Les deux jeunes filles qui l'écoutaient se mirent à rire sous les regards outragés des concernés.

\- Je te présente à ma droite James Potter, celui qui a oublié de se brosser les cheveux, et qui porte des lunettes, puis à tes côtés, tu as Rémus Lupin, qui est de loin le plus intelligent des **Maraudeurs** (c'est leur nom de groupe), tu as également Peter Pettigrew, à côté de lui. Puis à côté de Potter, tu peux apercevoir Sirius Black, _présenta Lily d'un air sérieux._ Ils passent leur temps à faire des blagues et à s'attirer des ennuis

\- Enchanté les garçons, glissa Hermione en leur adressant un sourire.

\- Tu es la petite-cousine d'Albus Dumbledore ? De qui es-tu la fille précisément _, questionna James Potter, curieux de nature._

\- Mon père était Aselsus Dumbledore, le petit-fils d'Honora, la tante d'Albus Dumbledore. Il est mort il y a un an, je n'ai pas connu ma mère et mon père n'a jamais voulu me dire son nom. Il a eu de nombreuses conquêtes. J'ai vécu mes années par correspondance scolaire, _expliqua Hermione._

Sirius la regardait encore et toujours d'un regard insistant, et bon dieu que c'était gênant. James devait l'avoir remarqué car il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui fit grogner Black.

La lionne se rendit jusqu'à son dortoir, qu'elle devrait partager avec Lily Evans et Alice Walk (la mère de Neville Londubat). Elle rangea ses affaires dans son placard, ses affaires trop personnelles resteraient dans le sac, comme les livres, les potions, et ses photographies. Elle discuta une heure avec Alice et puis s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, je me suis trompée en croyant publier ce chapitre samedi matin, du coup, je vous publie ça ce soir ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews, ils me réchauffent le cœur, et c'est très motivant !

Hermione se réveilla en sueurs le lendemain, vers six heures et demi du matin. Elle tremblait, le cœur malmené par de rapides palpitations. Cauchemars, encore une fois. Le visage terrifiant de Bellatrix Lestrange, et le visage de tous les morts qu'elle avait connus la hantait encore une nuit de plus.

Les larmes dévalaient sur son visage pâle et fatigué. Elle s'essuie rageusement les yeux. Elle rabattit les rideaux rouges du lit à baldaquins du dortoir, et observa les deux lits ou devaient dormir ses deux voisines de dortoir. Silence. Elles n'avaient pas étés réveillées. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, et sortit ses jambes du lit pour se laisser mener dans la salle de bains.

L'eau chaude de la douche réveillait tous les pores de sa peau, et lui tendait un peu d'énergie. Sortant de la douche, elle s'habilla de l'uniforme. Elle se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Merlin, elle était à faire peur ! Son petit sac en perles ne traînait pas loin, et elle en sortit une potion (Merci Ginny) qui permettait de lui faire des boucles disciplinées (plus sages en tout cas que cette crinière de lionne). Ses cheveux en ordre, elle se mit du mascara et sortit de la salle de bain.

Ses pas la menaient jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il était encore tôt pour aller déjeuner, et elle avait du temps devant elle. Elle choisit un livre de sortilèges magiques de protection, et s'assit nonchalamment sur l'une des chaises de la salle poussiéreuse. Elle aimait l'odeur âcre des livres, elle aimait cette sensation de tenir tout ce savoir dans ses mains fragiles. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait sur elle, mais les livres lui avaient sauvé la vie. Elle qui n'était qu'une Née-moldue sans connaissances magiques à sa première année était devenue une puissante sorcière, la plus puissante de la génération de son époque avec l'aide de tous les ouvrages qu'elle avait dévoré.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas. Et puis, elle le vit. Severus Rogue. Son ancien professeur. Il la regardait, surpris. Ses yeux noirs.

\- Bonjour, Severus.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom, _s'exclama Rogue, méfiant._

\- Les Maraudeurs parlaient de toi hier soir, pas en bien malheureusement, mais contrairement à eux, je saurais juger par moi-même de qui tu es, et si tu vaux la peine qu'on s'intéresse à toi.

 _Elle avait menti, ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé de lui hier soir, mais elle cherchait à se faire de_

 _Severus un allié, et si elle réussissait à le ranger de leur côté, il ne parlerait jamais à Voldemort de la prophétie qui mettrait Lily, James et Harry en danger. Il serait un bon allié. Elle sourit._

\- Il me semble que tu es intelligent, Lily me disait que tu étais excellent en Potions particulièrement.

 _Cette fois, elle n'inventait rien, Lily lui avait parlé de Severus avant de se coucher. Elle était déçue de lui depuis qu'il l'avait insultée, elle était blessée, néanmoins, elle pensait encore du bien de lui._

\- Lily… Evans a parlé de moi ? _Il rougit, pris en flagrant délit._

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Severus. Je connais la nature de tes sentiments pour elle. Je sais que vous êtes amis d'enfance, et que tu as fais une énorme erreur l'année dernière. L'insulter de « Sang-de-Bourbe »… _Ses poils se hérissaient de dégoût en prononçant cette insulte stupide._ _Était peu digne de toi._ _Si elle voulait accélérer une possible réconciliation et faire ressortir le bon côté de la personne de Severus, elle devrait aller vite, et le surprendre._ Je l'ai su par Lily également.

Le Serpentard avait la bouche grande ouverte. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme, il était scotché devant les dires de la jeune Gryffondor qui regardait le jeune homme embarrassé avec un sourire rassurant. Il se reprit rapidement, un peu sonné :

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde _, répliqua-t-il en bafouillant, essayant de se donner une contenance devant le regard déterminé d'Hermione,_ et tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas.

Elle chuchota alors en se rapprochant de lui :

\- Tu sais Severus, tu essaie de te donner un air sombre et mauvais. De ressembler à certains des congénères de ta Maison. Essayer de t'approprier les préjugés trompeurs de tes camarades ne t'apportera que la solitude. La vérité, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bon. Je le sens au fond de moi, et je sais que Lily en est sûre, malgré que tu l'ai blessée. _Elle referma son livre, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Oh, il est déjà l'heure d'aller à la Grande Salle…_ Bonne journée Severus !

Elle partit rejoindre Lily et Alice à la table des Gryffondor, où était dressée un petit-déjeuner succulent. Elle vit Severus arriver peu après, préoccupé, la regardant du coin de l'œil. Elle lui sourit.

\- Ou étais-tu ? L'interrogea Lily.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais à la bibliothèque en train de lire un livre passionnant, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Alors, prêtes pour cette belle journée qui commence ? répondit Hermione sur un air malicieux.

\- Pas aussi prêtes que les garçons qui te regardent avec un regard de merlan-frit depuis hier soir. Regarde autour de toi, dit Alice en riant.

Hermione fit le tour des tables du regard. Effectivement, elle était pour ainsi dire le centre de l'attention des jeunes hommes de la Grande Salle, qui la regardaient avec un regard admiratif, certains lui jetaient des clins d'œil. Gênant.

-Sûrement parce que je suis parent d'Albus. La « célébrité » attire énormément.

\- Oui, c'est cela, et moi je suis un Strangulot, s'exclaffa Lily, regarde-toi un peu ma vieille, tu as des formes où il faut, tu es belle, assez naturelle, intelligente, et dieu sait que c'est ce qui manque à Poudlard, même Sirius Black, le roi des séducteurs du coin pourrait vendre James pour pouvoir s'attribuer ta conquête, et d'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas indifférent à ta vue… Enfin bref, ne me raconte pas d'imbécilité sur ta quelquonque célébrité, c'est ton physique que ces andouilles regardent, petite bombe fatale, _conclut Lily,_

-Bombe de quoi ? Sirius Black arriva près d'elles en traînant des pieds avec ses plus beaux chaussons en forme de lapin rose, de mauvaise humeur, James, Rémus et Peter à sa suite, qui étaient écroulés de rire. Les jeunes femmes le regardèrent médusés, et se s'esclaffèrent également.

\- Serait-ce ces superbes chaussons qui rendraient hilares tes amis, où ils sont naturellement d'aussi bonne humeur le matin ? _blagua Hermione._

Sirius était avachi sur son banc, à ses côtés, il l'observa, les yeux mi-clos, puis il ouvrit grand les yeux, et il regarda rapidement par dessous la table en poussant un juron. Il avait oublié un petit détail, ses chaussures. Merlin savait qu'il avait passé un réveil difficile. Il regardait avec un regard mauvais ses acolytes qui avaient encore du mal à effacer leurs larmes au coin des yeux.

\- En fait, on riait surtout en pensant au rire très féminin que Sirus a poussé quand on l'a réveillé sous la douche froide ce matin, lâcha _James hilare._

\- Je me vengerais, Cornedrue, vous finirez tous par y passer comme moi. _grommela Sirius._

-Il faudrait déjà que tu te lèves avant nous, très cher, _suggéra Rémus en lui lançant un clin d'oeil._

Les filles laissèrent les Maraudeurs à leur petit-déjeuner et se rendirent à leur cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal, où les garçons devraient les rejoindre sous peu.

Les Serpentards seraient également de la partie. Quel bonheur, pensa ironiquement Hermione.

\- Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bien, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous vous êtes suffisamment reposés. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous serez d'attaque sur votre défense contre les forces du mal cette année, car vous en aurez véritablement besoin par les temps qui courent. Bien, je me présente, pour Mademoiselle Dumbledore, je suis le professeur Merrythought, et je vais vous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, donc à vous protéger et pouvoir rester en vie grâce à votre baguette.

Hermione était heureuse car elle allait pouvoir enfin avoir des cours de défense dignes de ce nom. Il l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

\- Cette année, il était convenu que nous organiserions des duels en duo. J'ai donc pris la liberté de vous classer selon votre niveau de l'année dernière. Mademoiselle Dumbledore, je ne sais pas quel niveau vous avez. Je vais donc vous demander de nous effectuer quelques sorts….

 **Lucius Malefoy** **,** _lâcha le professeur_ , venez avec Miss Dumbledore montrer vos prouesses, _conclut le vieil homme._

Hermione pâlit. Ce serait difficile. Le père de Drago Malefoy, un homme lâche mais assez puissant en duel. Mais il n'avait pas encore connu tous ces meurtres à son époque, et elle savait qu'elle avait des chances de gagner ce combat. L'homme blond avança sur la scène en la regardant d'une façon hautaine. Lily, Alice et les Maraudeurs lui lancèrent des regards d'encouragement. Sirius et James murmuraient qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. C'est ce qu'on allait voir.

Les deux duellistes se saluèrent, comme le voulait la coutume. Hermione se mit en position de combat, sous le regard admiratif du professeur, qui ne connaissait pas encore ses talents.

\- Confringo, lâcha Lucius en la pointant de sa baguette.

\- Protego, _enchaîna Hermione._

Elle pensait à Harry, à ses cours de défense.

\- Incarcerem, _tenta Lucius._

\- Finite Incantatem, _fit-t-elle de sa baguette._

Les cordes épaisses qui allaient la ligoter disparurent.

-Serpentsortia, _sortit Lucius,_ heureux de se dire qu'elle aurait sûrement peur de la bête, comme toutes les filles de Gryffondor.

Un serpent d'un mètre se profila devant la jeune femme. Elle le regardait. Elle se souvint des paroles d'Harry, qui parlait souvent Fourchelang dans son sommeil au Square Grimmaurd pendant la guerre.

-Passsss… Elllllll. Tttttia. Arassss, _lâcha-t-elle lentement en regardant dans les yeux le reptile._

Elle vit le serpent la contourner, et retourner à son expéditeur, qui était interloqué. Il s'enroula autour de sa victime et serra, serra… Les Gryffondor et les Serpentards autour d'elle étaient stupéfaits et terrorisés. Comment se pouvait t-il qu'elle sache parler aux serpents ?

\- Finite Serpentsortia, _dit t-elle._

\- Lashlaback, _cria Malefoy, en colère._

 _S_ a baguette lançant des gerbes de flammes qui se répandaient rapidement dans la salle de classe

\- Protego Totalum, _se murmura dans sa tête Hermione._

Une bulle bleue s'empara de la classe et les protégea du feu qui allait les embraser. Elle commençait à se demander jusqu'où irait ce duel, si le professeur n'intervenait pas, elle...

\- Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de lancer un sort aussi dangereux sur votre partenaire de duel et indirectement sur la classe, _mugit Merrythought,_ vous avez perdu la tête ? 100 points en moins pour Serpentard. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus, _cria t-il._ Le duel est terminé.

Lucius courut hors de la classe, haineux. Hermione était fatiguée, et s'assit donc au bord de la scène.

\- Mademoiselle Dumbledore, vous viendrez me voir après la classe. 100 points pour Gryffondor.

Ébahis, les Maraudeurs et Lily se jetèrent sur elle.

\- Tu as été sensationnelle, _s'excita Lily._

\- Tu nous avais caché que tu étais Fourchelang, _dit en la regardant Sirius, méfiant._

\- Fourchelang ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Alice._

Vu les regards d'incompréhension des autres personnes, ils ne savaient pas non plus ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Cela veut dire qu'elle sait parler aux Serpents. De très rares personnes ont réussis à parler Fourchelang, et seulement des Serpentards, _expliqua Sirius d'un regard insistant sur la jeune prodige._

Hermione faisait fonctionner ses méninges pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était si savamment fourrée : Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas fourchelang, et qu'elle n'était pas d'appartenance à Serpentard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur faire gober ? Et Sirius devait connaître l'histoire des Fourchelang, puisqu'il venait d'une famille profondément ancrée dans les valeurs des Serpentards.

-… Mon père était amateur de serpents. Il avait une dizaine de serpents de toutes tailles, et depuis quelques années, j'avais appris quelques rudiments de fourchelang dans des livres très anciens.

Malheureusement, je n'en connais pas énormément. Mais ils m'ont sauvé de ce duel, visiblement, _sortit Hermione, en croisant les doigts intérieurement._

Elle laissa ses amis à leur place, et rejoignit le professeur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez de telles prédispositions pour la défense. Vous avez un talent exceptionnelle, Miss Dumbledore, et vous tenez beaucoup de votre parent, Albus. Seriez-vous intéressée pour devenir mon Assistante ? Vous êtes bien plus douée que tous les élèves que j'ai connus jusque là de septième année.

Si il savait, _rumina dans sa tête Hermione._

\- J'apprécie votre offre, Professeur, mais je souhaite y réfléchir, mes Aspics sont très importants pour moi, et j'espérais pouvoir réviser sereinement cette année. Je vous donnerais ma réponse rapidement. Bonne journée Professeur.

Elle sortit de la classe. Elle se sentit tirée par la manche, et attirée dans un placard à balais.

Hermione prit sa baguette de son autre main.

-Lumos, cria t-elle, mais qui es-tu, et qu'es-ce que tu fabriques ?!

Elle vit Sirius, qui la maintenait collée au mur du poids de son torse. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire ça ? La lionne se sentait très gênée dans cette position. D'autant plus que c'était la première fois des deux époques qu'elle avait vécue, qu'elle se sentait femme, et attirante. Et c'était terriblement embarrassant. Le jeune homme la regardait de ses yeux gris d'aciers.

\- Tu m'intrigues, Hermione Dumbledore… Mais devrais-je vraiment employer un nom de famille qui n'est de toute évidence pas le tien ? _Il la regardait de son regard insistant._ Qui es-tu, une mangemorte ? Une espionne ? Qui sers-tu ? Et pourquoi tu empruntes le nom de famille du directeur ? Qui crois-tu duper ?

La concernée était consternée. Comment pouvait-t-il être aussi stupide ? La croire capable de les trahir, alors qu'elle était si sincère en amitié. Elle le gifla, de toute évidence blessée.

\- Comment ose-tu me dire ces ignominies, l'invectiva t-elle. Je n'oserais jamais trahir Albus, Lily, les Maraudeurs, et toi. Je me suis profondément attachée à vous, et je dois faire des sacrifices pour vous protéger. Je serais prête à mourir pour vous. Tu es un monstre.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, prêtes à déborder.

Elle se rapprochait de lui, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Sirius.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire que je suis du côté de Voldemort, et je t'interdis de dire que je joue un rôle auprès de vous tous. _Elle lui montra son bras, preuve de son innocence. Les traces de sa torture seraient à jamais gravées sur elle._ **Ne me parle plus jamais.**

Il observa son bras, choqué, et honteux. Puis, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'enfuit en courant.


End file.
